


A meeting of the Ages

by Xenblade



Category: Avengers (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblade/pseuds/Xenblade
Summary: Grieved by the murder of his adoptive Uncle Crane, Benjamin departs the X-Men in pursuit of vengeance. There's just one stop he has to make first...





	A meeting of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> For a note, this is in a mingled hodgepodge universe of Marvel/DC. Why? For funsies. That's why. 
> 
> Plus who wouldn't want to see Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark do idle, petty banter at some charity event?

Benjamin brought his coat collar up and hunched his shoulders a little as he waded through the masses. He didn’t even have time to change out of his uniform but had enough sense to keep the jacket closed and his scarf bundled around the neck. He was thankful for his C-Lister status in the X-Men for once, it meant he didn’t get much publicity, and few would recognize just another teenager on the streets.

He slipped into a dark alley out of the crowded street, keeping his eyes and ears open, while walking with purpose. The place was littered with homeless, though Ben’s keen eye could tell that not only were all eyes on him, but not all of them were so helpless and hungry. He hooked a left, passing a man relieving himself next to a dumpster and approached a nondescript metal door. A few knocks later had a slot open to which he deposited a card he bought. It was a simple white business card that didn’t look to have any markings. Time to see if it was worth the price he paid.

The slot closed and he heard no less than a dozen locks come loose, revealing a dimly interior and few well dressed, yet unarmed guards. The room was painted black on all walls and ceiling with red carpeting beneath and a single ceiling light above in the center. The door closed behind Ben and no sooner did he raise his hands, they were on him, searching and patting, emptying his pockets and checking every inch of him for any hidden weapons. When they finished, he was promptly given his items back and gestured towards a doorway that was between two plain black doors. The corridor was entirely metallic, though looked rather well made compared to the simplicity of the previous room. Ben could hear the whine of machines behind the walls as he was scanned six ways to Sunday during his casual stroll through.

At the end was another room like the entry way and a single, heavy door. Same decor and lack of furniture but there was a pleased looking woman in a red cocktail dress and long, auburn hair. She wore a shimmering black blindfold that struck Ben as odd since he swore, he could feel her eyes looking right through him. A silent nod and smile were given to him before a door was opened and he could hear the deafening thrum of the club beyond. 

The club looked like the typical hangout with loud music, bright lights and dancing bodies everywhere. But the shapes of those bodies varied more than most places. It was a space for Mutants and a gateway. It looked the part for both as the black gloss mixed with neon blue lighting at the edges and accents giving the whole club a futuristic setting. To the left were booths galore and tables, all creating a labyrinth that led to the bar beyond it, hosting a circular tower of back-lit liquor like a beacon. To the right was the multi-tiered dance floor and cages sporting painted bodies and neon colors lit by black-lights mingled with strobes and other lights. 

A waitress sauntered her way up to him, wearing a two-piece bikini with knee high heeled boots, all of it in black to bring more contrast to her painted body clad in reptilian scales. A cascade of multi-colored spines arched from her head and were pulled back into a ponytail. They could’ve been spines; they could’ve been snakes. Ben wasn’t sure, as his eyes weren’t exactly on her hair.

She sized Ben up on her way to him, with golden eyes and gave a fanged smile. “What can I get you sweetie?” She had to half yell over the music. 

Ben flashed a grin and gestured to the bar. An apologetic look was given when she gave a mock pout, but he brought his fingers to his lips to blow a kiss her way and when she turned her cheek, he placed his fingers upon her cheek and gave it a caress. That returned her smile promptly and with a wink back to her before he was on his way. She rewarded him with a quick swat on the ass as he passed her. He thought he may have to come back for her later but focused on the reason he was here and wove through the tables and booths to the bar.

Upon taking a seat at the end, he was approached by a woman with four arms in a black, sleeveless crop top. Her arms and torso glowed with tattoos in geometric, angular patterns lit by the black-light. Her hair was blunt cut with long side bangs that almost went past her face and practically glowed from the light due to its silver coloring. A menu was handed, and she looked to Benjamin expectantly.

Ben glanced at the menu briefly before setting it down and knocking on the counter three times, pointing to the drink labeled crimson dawn and sliding the menu back to her with his right hand, fingers forming an M. He felt silly doing all these secret, non-verbal cues his contact told him about, but a small part of him thought it was cool. Like a lesser James Bond of sorts.

The tender nodded and took the menu before walking to the wall of liquor to mix his drink. She made a show of mixing it, spinning a bottle in each hand, nearly juggling the bottles as they rotated on pouring, before sliding the drink to him. Ben took his time to sip it to the halfway point. His contact was explicit in stating he relax a little at this point and not rush things. He’d even offer a nod to the reptilian waitress when she came to the bar to deliver another round of drinks. She winked back and stuck a forked tongue out at him before smiling on her way.

After a few songs, the bar tender came back and showed Ben her wristwatch that read the digital time at 4:30. Once she gathered that Ben understood, she went back to serving another customer. 

Ben left the money on the counter and swiveled around in his stool to see the booths. According to his contact the bar was in the center of the booths like a clock and the time was to indicate which booth to go to and what side to sit on. The booth he spied had a massive man reclining there, wearing a pristine tailored suit. Ben was in awe, as the man had to have been easily 9 feet and had arms as thick as Ben’s thighs. Time to go make a buddy it seemed. He’d hop off the stool and weave his way towards the booth, slowing a bit to enjoy a particularly good bit of a song before standing at the opposite side of the booth.

“This seat taken?” Ben asked, eyes on the man’s face. 

The man shook his head and lifted a large hand to gesture to the seat. Both hands were clad in numerous silver and gold rings, with bracelets leading up the wrists well into the sleeves of his suit. He was clean shaven, with wide features but there was a kindness to them that spoke of a kind, possibly gentle soul given his immense stature. He idly took a kerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his bald head before replacing the cloth. As soon as Ben sat down, the man would turn his palms up, and rest his hands on the table, waiting.

Ben took a good look at the offered palms, marveling at the lines he saw upon them. They almost looked like flesh-colored wood, carved polished to perfection. It took a few moments before Ben understood and put his hands in the man’s giant palms. His contact neglected to mention anything about this. The giant’s hands were soft and warm, comforting in a way.

A brief glow and a sensation like a shiver went down Ben’s spine but other than that, it was over as soon as it came and the man was on his feet, beckoning Ben to follow. It was only when the man stood that Ben could see that the giant really did have to slouch in order to not accidentally hit a light fixture.

They left the noise of the club through a door in the back and made their way down a few flights of stairs, the thumping of the club music growing ever fainter. This place looked like a sterile warehouse with bare walls and fluorescent lighting. At the end of the stairs was a set of double doors that the man pushed open to a busy room of computer monitors and radio chatter. Ben could glimpse the outside areas and the club interiors from the quick look as he was led through and to a woman reclining in an armchair, watching videos on her phone.

From what Ben could tell, she looked like a normal enough teen, blue dyed hair in a pixie cut, a large green hoodie with the Cheshire cat on it and jeans with converse laced up. The man in the suit stopped short and cleared his throat. He didn’t speak but gestured to Ben behind him and promptly turned and left the pair there, giving Ben a gentle pat on the shoulder.

The girl looked over Ben curiously, with intense green eyes. Ben thought she was rather pretty before her eyes began to glow and, in a flash, he was gone from the sterile factory basement and standing in a new room.

The ceilings were angled with dimmed fluorescent lights and cold, gray metal was everywhere; it looked like he was put into one of the star ships from his comic books. The designs looked to utilize every inch of space possible. A set of double doors was behind him and an even larger set before him. Plush rugs decorated the floor and a plethora of chairs and couches were set to the sides of the room. 

Benjamin shuffled from foot to foot, shaking off the dizzying orientation before walking towards the larger set of double doors. No sooner than he was halfway, the doors shifted and opened on their own, sliding into the walls. He continued to walk into the room ahead, wider than the previous one.

This room had one entire wall that was glass and overlooked all Asteroid M and beyond it, the horizon from a low orbit. The room itself was minimally decorated. There looked to be a throne set on a dais, and a series of tapestries hanging on the wall behind it to the right. On the left was a set of doors with a desk before them and a trio of chairs around it. Between them was an array of couches and chairs set on plush rugs with what looked to be a fruit platter and pitcher with cups on a table.

Past the central seating arrangements was the man himself: Magneto. He was looking out to the asteroid and beyond, arms neatly behind his back. 

Benjamin gulped and continued to make his way towards the man he’d heard so much about. Both good and bad, this man was easily one of the most powerful mutants to exist. And aged as he was, still had a strong profile and a heavy shadow.

Magneto was wearing a black, layered tunic of leathers with a cloth cape pinned to the shoulders. The pants were of the same coloring and boots were simple as well. The outfit was simple yet elegant, almost like it was tailor-made for him. Regal, yet not overbearing. A simple belt of silver links rested at his waist. The man turned and regarded Benjamin with a smile. “Welcome, my child, to Asteroid M. Have you come to join us Benjamin?”

Ben froze mid-way and found it hard to talk. He had power sure, but if this ended badly there was no way he would survive this. “This place is really…big.” And there went his social skills and upper brain functions.

Magneto let out a soft chuckle and grin. “It was a labor of love by many of our brethren. A little much, perhaps at first, but it is home.”

Ben nodded and cleared his throat. “Um…” he took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Did they tell you I was coming? Is that how you know my name?”

“Yes and no.” Magneto walked along the window wall. “They told me you were coming, but I knew of you years ago young Benjamin. I also know of your…” he chuckled “checkered past and colorful extended family. I must say I’m rather surprised Charles allowed you into the school given some of their track records.”

“They’re good people.” Ben said firmly. The defense of his uncles cleared his mind a little, enough to at least function again.

“I have no doubt. They often act and speak in ways that most would not. Commendable…for humans. But enough about that. Are you here to join us? I still see hesitation in you, never mind that you’re still wearing Charles’ little outfit.” Magneto stopped pacing and began walking towards Benjamin.

“I haven’t. I…” Ben ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and slumped his shoulders, feeling deflated upon reminding himself of his visit. Visions of his Uncles John and Crow ran through his head. John’s small smirk or Crow’s wild laugh. Gone now. A shaky breath was taken before he spoke again. “I’m requesting a favor. In exchange for a favor. I know you have no obligation to hear it, but I’d like to know what your helmets made from so I can make my own. In exchange, an IOU favor you can cash in whenever.”

A silvery-gray brow arched from Magneto “My helmet composition?” A smirk crossed his face “Are you having second thoughts on having a mind-reader as a roommate? Or are you planning something young man? You’re quite bold to come here requesting deals. I like that.” 

Benjamin nodded and steadied himself. “I plan to kill a man after I leave here.”

The surprise was gone from Magneto’s face and was replaced with a stoic mask. “You’ve not killed before, I don’t believe, and I know Charles’ beliefs. What has driven you to this action?”

Benjamin’s hands balled into fists. “Revenge. A man murdered my Uncle John. A stupid man. A petty thug. I don’t want Xavier trying to interfere.”

“And what of afterwards? You’ll be kicked out, locked up in some mutant-suppressing prison to live out the rest of your days behind bars.” Magneto paused. “Unless…why not come back here? We’d still welcome you with open arms Benjamin. One human’s death is a drop in the sea. You’re powerful. Powerful enough that I’d had you watched from afar to see your progress and I must say; it’s fascinating to see you grow.” Magneto smiled warmly. It was a practiced one that Ben knew must’ve fostered undying loyalty to those who clung to it and him.

He wanted to trust that smile, to take comfort in it, but knew exactly what lay beneath. “Afterwards, I plan to turn myself in, to the Avengers, and seek asylum there. I don’t know what’ll follow, but if I turn myself in there, it’s better than going to some mutant prison.” Ben said. “At least there I might be able to train in peace. I dunno, maybe get heroic civil service or something.”

“So, you’re just going to settle? With power like yours you could change the landscape both figuratively and literally! You could be one of our top acolytes Benjamin!” Magneto put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You would be among your own people, and away from those who want to harm or study you.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. Look, Magneto, uh-Sir, I appreciate what you’re offering. I do. I really dig the whole safe space for mutants and all that. It’s like what they got going on in Gotham for the supernatural folk. And that whole new floating continent Arcadia. But you’re on the extreme side sometimes when you want to exterminate or control all of humanity.” Ben hesitantly put a hand on Magneto’s and carefully moved back a few steps from him.

Ben continued. “Xavier’s on the other end of that spectrum, not willing to accept that some humans AND mutants can honestly be real and total shitbags, that you just can’t bargain with. Being raised with Gotham’s Rogues and living with the X-Men with the occasional scuffle with your forces show me neither of you are completely wrong but not right enough that I want to cast my lot in with you all.” Ben took a deep breath “Sorry I tend to ramble when nervous.”

Magneto chuckled and sighed softly “You’re a bright young man Benjamin. While I’m disappointed, you’re not joining our ranks, I’m pleased at your disposition and perspective. Just know that if you ever need a safe haven, you can reach out to the Brotherhood, any time alright?” He would look Benjamin over. “I’m curious though, would you mind showing me exactly what you plan to do? A little...demonstration?”

Ben shrugged “Sure, I guess… I’m not exactly pressed for time. Did uh…you want me to ruin a piece of fruit or furniture? This place is kinda nice and I’d feel bad about making a mess.”  
Laughter rang out from Magneto “No, no, my dear boy. I have something much more appropriate.” He put a hand out to his side and brought a helmet from the desk that he put on. “If I recall, you do have the ability to fly, correct?”

“Yeah, though how high are we? Air’s gonna be awful thin isn’t it?” Ben was looking around Magneto to see the horizon and curvature of the Earth.

“Quite thin, but we have shielded domes in place. We’ll be fine. Come, follow me.” Magneto turned and walked towards the glass wall. When he was several steps from it, the glass hissed and parted with a brief surge of air rushing in before it was calm. He levitated an inch from the ground and went in an effortless, smooth glide out and downwards with hands behind his back and heels together.

“Goddammit that’s fuckin’ cool.” Ben muttered and followed, though felt infinitely less cool following Magneto’s posture with a slight hunched one. But he couldn’t copycat that pose. After a moment, he decided on pulling his legs into a cross-legged sitting position with arms folded.

They flew over domes and sealed skyscrapers that dotted the asteroid’s surface, angling this way and that to one particular dome that opened up for their arrival. The arena below was vast and walled off in a honeycomb pattern, each section holding a different environment, from city-scapes to forest and wetlands and deserts. There were seats above for spectators as well as plenty of floating cameras buzzing around. It was buzzing with activity in several areas as training exercises were underway in the morning hours. All of that stopped as the pair drifted above.

“The urban environment will do perfectly.” Magneto stated as they made landfall. Walls retracted and various mutants all panting and somewhat damaged from exercises gathered around the pair to watch from afar, while cameras buzzed overhead. “Don’t mind them.” He said before bringing a camera close. “Pixim I need you to get the twins to look up Dr. Jonathan Crane’s murderer and feed that imagery into a level 1 bot please. Place this as Alpha priority, expedience would be appreciated.”

“The twins?” Ben tilted his head. 

Magneto smiled “Bits and Bytes. They’re wonderful when it comes to computers and finding just what I need.” The mutants that gathered around looked to the pair curiously but kept their distance and maintained a respectful quiet. Magneto would turn to them. “This here is young Benjamin, or G-Force as he goes by in the X-Men. He’s currently not on active combat duty and is reserved to more…mundane tasks like clean up.” 

Ben twitched and folded his arms with a slow inhale and exhale, glaring to the wall. He hated being a benchwarmer when he knew he could do so much more and trained harder than most at the school.

There were a few murmurs of hellos from the crowd and some waves, but the group kept their distance. Ben could see it was either one of two extremes: reverence or fear. But before he could think further on it, Magneto spoke.

“But I see something more in our fellow mutant here, I can tell he has great potential. And he’s even agreed to give us a peek at what he can truly do.” Soon as he finished speaking, a hole opened in the floor near the store front they stood by and a lone metal cyborg rose on a platform. It was sleek and reflective, but that changed as soon as its visage flickered and a holographic image of the man who murdered Jonathan Crane came to life.

It was just like the surveillance videos and mugshots Ben had seen, but up close and eerily lifelike despite being a hologram. From the hunched posture to the crooked nose that'd been broken one too many times, everything was as realistic as it could be.

“Here’s your chance Benjamin…activate program.” Magneto said.

The cyborg came to life and looked to Benjamin before pulling a pistol from behind it and leveling it at the boy. “Let me see a wallet, don’t try anything! You pull a pistol you’re dead! Wallet, now!”

Ben was motionless as he watched the man posture and talk. This was who took his Uncle’s life? A common street thug? The Master of Fear and a kind, weary soul that was snuffed out by this heel?

“Motherfucker I’m talkin’ to you! HELLO? Man, fuck this.” The gun was leveled, and the shot fired.

The bullet spun its way to a slow stop inches before Ben’s chest where it dropped harmlessly. Benjamin raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, crushing the barrel of the gun and threw his fist to the side, wrenching the twisted weapon from the man’s grasp to clatter to the floor. Instantly the man’s demeanor changed.

“H-Hey, now I don’t wanna fuck with a mutant now.” The man started backing up, hands raised. “I didn’t know man. Look I’m sorry, I’ll just leave you alone man, don’t wanna start nothing.” 

Mercy? He was asking for mercy? Something in Ben snapped and the metal flooring around him warped within a five-foot radius, causing even Magneto to take a step back. Ben’s hands were shaking and his breathing ragged as he looked to the object of all his hatred. “You’re sorry? You’re sorry?” The metal flooring began to whine and twist before snapping like plastic into nothingness. Ben was floating now, edging closer to the man as the warping field grew larger, engulfing and twisting objects into a debris field around him. “Sorry? SORRY? YOU’RE FUCKING SORRY?!?” He was screaming at the top of his lungs before he thrust his arms out and focused on the man.

The field around him swiftly shifted to surround the man carving a destructive path in its wake but not immediately destroying the man, just holding him in place while Ben took a sharp inhale and closed his eyes to lean his head back. Photons, light, steel, aluminum, zinc, magnesium, copper, plastic, electrical currents, he could feel all of the vibrations of the materials, all of the various ways it twisted and connected to create the machinery and the sight before him. Flashing in his eyes like so many memories of his Uncles Jon and Crow.

Slowly the man’s fingers then arms began to twist and bend, the metal whined and creaked while the man screamed. “Scream for me.” Ben said darkly, angrily. “Scream for ME. Scream for him! SCREAM!” Ben yelled before ripping the arms completely off and reducing them to powder. “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!” Ben screamed again and tore the man asunder from the joints, twisting the torso into pieces and letting the head do a few macabre flips before reducing it all to dust.

When it was done, he was panting and still floating, but quickly dropped to his knees to catch his breath. He felt wetness along his cheeks. When did he even start crying? He couldn’t hold it in any longer and just start sobbing. His fists punched and pounded the metal flooring before he took a deep breath and whipped his head back to just scream, releasing a shock wave that bowled everyone over, save Magneto who had to actively steady himself against such a force.

Alarms went off and a few teams of more seasoned mutants rushed in from various entrances towards the epicenter. Magneto raised a hand to stop their attack. “There’s no attack. We’re fine. It was just a guest of ours venting. Check on the acolytes and make sure they’re fine, then return to your posts.” The teams dispersed with their orders and Magneto walked over to Ben who was still quietly sobbing with shut eyes. He’d put an arm and his cloak around the boy. “Weep as long as you need my child. Grieve your loss fully.” 

He wasn’t sure how long he sobbed, but he gathered himself after wiping tears and snot on a pocketful of napkins and steadied enough to get to his feet again. “Sorry about that.” Ben said hoarsely.

“There’s no need to apologize my child. You’ve been robbed of family and you’re owed vengeance for such an act. Here.” Magneto took the helm from his head and handed it to Benjamin. “Having a base to work with would make your work easier wouldn’t it? Take it and my blessing. Oh, and this.” A glint of light reflected off something darting at high speed towards them. Before Ben could react, Magneto caught the item between two fingers and handed it to Ben.

It was a thin sheet of metal, the size of a business card, that had something embossed upon both sides. Upon inspection it was the address of the police station as well as the cell number the inmate was in on one side, on the reverse was a small layout of the floor he was on.

“Thank you, Magneto.” Ben nodded his head, holding both helm and card to his chest.

“Just head toward that exit- “Magneto pointed towards an open archway. “- and go through the second door on the right. I’ll inform them to take you wherever you need to go. Just know that if you ever need a place to call home, we’ll be here.” 

Ben nodded again. “Thank you. For everything. I won’t forget the favor!” Ben started to fly towards the exit. “You’ll know where to find me!” 

Magneto nodded and gave a smile with a parting wave. "Indeed I will child. Indeed I will." he whispered to himself.


End file.
